


Exhibitionistic Tendencies

by FoxesDance



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Doggy Style, Exhibitionism, F/M, Facials, Laundry, Motorcycle Helmet, Oral Sex, Sex on a Dryer, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxesDance/pseuds/FoxesDance
Summary: Rey has been avoiding Ben since their sexual encounter. Ben isn't good at being patient. Based on the camboi AU 'Scoptophilia' and 'Autagonistaphilia' fromBlossoms





	

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt from [Sonofasphinx](http://sonofasphinx.tumblr.com/)
> 
> "Scoptophilia AU in which Kyl0_R3n wears a mask on camera. You know which mask. Let's make it a motorcycle helmet. I'm mean, it's still silly, but it fits the setting."
> 
> I hope this lives up to your expectations, sugar!

She was avoiding him. And fool that he was, now that he’d had a taste of her, he wanted more. He’d always wanted things he couldn’t have.

She’d been true to her word. When it was over, she’d left the apartment, and he’d woken up the next morning to find extra goodies in his inbox on Amazon. And then she’d disappeared down whatever rabbit hole she’d come out of.

Oh, he still _heard_ her. When he was working. She obviously still watched. And she didn’t have a problem with him knowing about it, apparently. She just didn’t want to see him for some reason.

But hearing her moans and cries was driving him _insane_. He was starting to look _forward_ to it. It was starting to be the only way he could cum, with her voice through the thin apartment wall.

So her absence was unacceptable.

He _would_ have her. It was just a matter of time till he caught her again.

* * *

It had been weeks when he finally ran into her once more. She was on her way down to the laundry room and was too busy looking down at her phone to notice him as he walked into the building. She didn’t see him as he followed her downstairs.

She was bent over the washer when he entered the room behind her.

“What, exactly, do you think you’re doing?”

She squealed and jumped, turning to him quickly. “I’m. Sorry? Can I help you?” She seemed rather confused.

He tilted his head to the side. “I don’t know. _Can_ you?”

She swallowed thickly and held her basket in front of her like a shield. “I think you have the wrong person.”

He chuckled and stepped forward. “I don’t think I do.”

She frowned at him and stepped back. “I don’t want any trouble.” He could see her chest quicken as her breathing increased.

He frowned. Then looked down. Ah. He forgot he was still in his leathers and helmet. She didn’t recognize him yet. He grinned. Maybe that was for all the best. She did seem to like him best when he was anonymous.

“Well, that’s too bad, sweetheart. Because you are _definitely_ in trouble.” He stepped forward again and she bumped back into the dryers.

He followed her to the dryers, resting his hands on the edge on either side of her hips, and dipped his helmeted head down to speak into her ear.

“You’ve been a bad girl. I know you have. Do you know what happens to bad girls?”

She was flushed, practically panting, grasping the basket before her tightly. He took the offending object from her – not without a bit of a fight, she was fucking _strong_ – and tossed it behind him. He ignored it as it skidded across the floor, spilling her jeans and bras willy nilly. He pressed forward, letting his hips grind into hers. She gasped, he eyes widening up at his helmet, trying to see through the blacked-out eye-shield.

He moved one gloved hand to her hip, letting his fingers find their way under her tank top to caress her skin and she scrambled up onto the dryer, probably to try to get away. He chuckled at her again and captured her chin in his hand, stopping her from doing more than sitting on the machine.

“What kind of punishment does my little minx thinks she deserves?”

She shook her head, trying to dislodge his hand, her eyes taking on a hard glare. “I don’t..” He took hold of her hips and dragged her back to the front of the dryer so her thighs wrapped around his waist and she gasped. “I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

He grinned behind the dark visor. “Don’t you?” He spread her knees wider and pressed his burgeoning hard-on into her pelvis. She squawked rather inelegantly and pushed at his shoulders. “You’ve been cumming without me.” She gasped, turning even brighter red. She bit her lip, looking deliciously guilty as she looked back up at him, squinting at him as what looked like recognition flashed across her face. “You’ve been burying these fingers deeply in that tight little cunt where they don’t belong,” he murmured, taking one of her hands in his. She tried to pull away, but he tangled their fingers too tightly. “Did you think I wouldn’t notice? Did you think I wouldn’t _hear_?”

He ran his free hand from her knee, up her thigh, to hold onto her hip tightly before grazing up her torso to caress the side of her breast. She jumped and try to squirm away from him. She was _good_ at playing coy.

“So, what do you think your punishment should be, my naughty girl?” The helmet gave his voice a sultry, growly element to it. He grinned, watching her reaction. She flushed once more, gulping and trying to find his eyes again, before closing her emotions down to glare up at him. He couldn’t get enough of this feisty girl.

“If you think I’m going to let some creep in a helmet dictate _anything_ about my life, you’ve got another thing coming!”

He _really_ thought about just taking the helmet off then. But he was enjoying this little game they were playing a bit too much for that. He shook his head. “I guess it’s up to me, then.” He yanked her off the machine gracelessly and turned her around, her arms flailing out to slap and punch at him all the while. Thank _God_ for the leathers and helmet.

“Ah-ah. Be a good girl and accept your punishment. I promise I’ll be nice afterward.”

She bucked against him as he ran a hand up her spine under her too-large teeshirt. “Like I want you to be nice to me! Fucking asshole!”

He chuckled, finally pulling his helmet off now that she was facing the other way. He thunked the heavy thing onto the top of the dryer. He pulled that ugly, ratty teeshirt up to bunch under her arms and trailed his hand down to yank at her yoga pants.

She gasped and fought against him harder. “Stop! I.. I have a boyfriend! Big guy. Huge. He’s coming down here any minute! He’ll stomp you into oblivion!”

He stiffened for a second and frowned. Boyfriend? Had she lied to him before? He leaned in close to her ear and practically _growled_ at her.

“ _You_ told me Finn wasn’t your boyfriend.”

She gasped and tried to push herself up off of the dryer. He tilted his face away when she tried to turn her head around to look at him.

“ _Kylo_?”

He snorted and grabbed his helmet back up, tugging it on as he backed away from her a bit. “Were you expecting someone else? _Finn_ perhaps?” He couldn’t believe she’d _lied_ to him. He couldn’t believe he’d _bought_ the damned lie. How fucking _stupid_ could he be? No wonder she was avoiding him.

She turned around to him, wide-eyed, pulling her shirt back into place. “No no! Kylo, _wait_.”

He almost snarled as she took his wrist. “Stop, I lied.”

“ _Obviously_.”

She sighed and closed her eyes, shaking her head. “No, I mean just now. About _having_ a boyfriend. I lied about _that_.”

He shook his head, confused. “Why?”

She gave him her own incredulous look. “Because some weirdo all in black pushed me against a dryer and was fucking _mauling_ me!”

He made an indignant, insulted sound. “I’m not a _weirdo_! And I wasn’t _mauling_ you!”

“I had no idea who you were!”

He snorted. “You got a lot of sasquatch-sized admirers running around the complex that can hear you masturbate?”

She flushed at that and rubbed against the side of her neck. “Look, I wasn’t thinking. I was scared.”

He frowned at that. He hadn’t meant to scare her. He _really_ thought she’d recognized him at some point. He reached up and ran his gloved hands up and down her shoulders. “Well. Sorry about that. That wasn’t my intention,” he mumbled gruffly.

She nods, looking over to the side. Then she cleared her throat, looked back up at him, blushed, then looked down again. “So. Um. What was your plan. Exactly?”

He smirked and stepped back into her personal space once more. She looked up at him and bit her lip. “Well. I was thinking I’d put some red handprints on that perky little ass of yours for ignoring me for so long. Then I was just going to kind of wing it from there.”

She was flushed again, her chest panting again. And hopefully, it was because of excitement this time.

“How does that sound?”

She bit her lip and nodded, almost shyly. He grinned and gave her hip and smack. “Then hop to it, little bunny,” he chuckled.

She turned herself back around, willingly this time, and he pushed her shirt back up to reveal the curve of her back. He slipped the helmet back off once more and leaned in to run his lips down her spine, letting his fingers slip into the waistband of her yoga pants. She sighed softly, wiggling against him as he pulled the stretchy material down just over the roundness of her bottom. He ran his hands up her backside and gripped her flesh tightly, leaning in to press a kiss between the dimples on her lower back. He stood back up once more, looking down at the beautifully tan flesh on display just for him. Then he let one leather-clad hand smack down on a pristine cheek. She squealed and arched against him, burying her face in her arms before her.

“The lesson here,” he started, laying a smack on the other side with similar results. “Is I don’t like to be kept waiting.” He gripped her cheeks once more, letting his thumbs glide up along the newly-reddened skin. “You _begged_ me to cum for you,” another smack. “And then you ran away.” Once more, with feeling. “What am I supposed to take away from that, Rey?” He caressed that sweet ass in front of him, letting his hands glide up to wrap around her hips. He pulled her back against his own hips, letting her feel his desire. “I have needs, Rey. And I am _not_ a patient man.”

She moaned and clung to the back of the machine.

“Did you think I could just go back to jerking off alone in front of the camera? _Knowing_ that you were next door? Watching?”

He backed off a bit again and she whined. He let his right hand curve down her bottom to push her yoga pants and panties further off. She moaned his name as his fingers grazed against her peachy little cunt. He took note of the very large wet patch in her panties, grinning. She could complain about him ‘manhandling’ her all she wanted, but he’d made her wet long before now. He’d have to keep that in mind, save it for later.

“Were you extra loud to make sure I could hear you, Rey?” He let his fingers slide against her wetness. And was she _ever_ wet. Christ, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to get the smell of her out of his gloves. “Did you moan like a slut so I could hear while I put on a show for you? While you watched my cock weep for you?”

He circled the wet leather around her clit and she cried out for him, hitching her hips higher as she stood on her tiptoes. He slid his fingers up to her entrance, pressing his thick middle finger into her grasping tightness. He groaned at the feeling, even as muted as it was by the glove.

“Such a naughty girl, Rey, to tempt me then avoid me.” He gave her bottom a smack with his free hand and she cried out, her pussy clenching down on his finger and pulsing. He grinned, pumping his finger into her faster. “I think you like it when I call you nasty names,” he chuckled, caressing her bottom. “Does anyone else know what kind of dirty little slut you are?”

She moaned but didn’t answer him. He stilled his hand, keeping it buried deep inside of her. She whined and rocked back against him, but he stood firm and unmoving.

“Answer me, Rey.” He wiggled his finger just the smallest amount, letting it caress her inner walls gently, and she gasped. She moaned desperately and then shook her head.

“No. Just you. _Please_ , Kylo!”

He hummed and pulled his finger almost all the way out of her only to plunge back deeply into her with two fingers instead of one. She cried out and arched deeper against the dryer. She moaned loudly as his hand started to slap against her backside. He leaned down into her, his nose practically in her ear, displacing the fine baby hairs around the back of her neck with his warm breath.

“How do you like it, sweetheart? Hard or gentle?”

She panted, clinging to the dryer, her hips working fast against his hand. She looked at him over her shoulder and he could swear she was seeing right into his soul. “Hard. Oh, fuck, _Kylo_!”

That name coming from her lips was going to drive him crazy.

He slammed his fingers into her harder, faster, and she sobbed as she tried to keep up with him. He reached down with his free hand to swirl and wiggle his thumb against her clit as he fucked her into the machine.

“This cunt is _mine_ , Rey. Do you understand me?” She moaned what he thought was assent, but it was hard to tell. “I’m the only one who gets to make this pussy cum.” He didn’t let up on her, even as she strained and moaned beneath him.

“The next time I hear you _moaning_ from your apartment, it better be _my_ name you’re screaming. You’d better be so full of my cock that you can _taste_ it.”

She moaned and writhed before him. “Oh, _please_ , I want to taste it! I want it so bad!”

He groaned, feeling her walls _clench_ around his gloved fingers tightly. He shifted a bit, trying in vain to relieve some of the pressure from his leather pants. He hadn’t planned on fucking her down here, where anyone could stumble in and watch – though, how could he lie to himself that the thought of someone _watching_ him fuck Rey wasn’t turning him on even more. He’d planned on their first time being in a bed, spending hours just exploring that nimble body. But things don’t always go the way you plan. And he hadn’t been lying when he said he wasn’t good at patience.

He pushed a third finger into her slit, stretching her nice and wide for him. He worked them in and out, and she was just a shuddering, shaking mess below him. _Perfect_.

Just as he started to feel her flutter a bit, he pulled his fingers from her with a sudden _plop_. She whined, arching and bucking back against him.

“ _Kylo_! Don’t stop!”

He grinned down at her and squeezed that gorgeous bottom on display just for him. “Not yet, my filthy girl. If you pop too soon, where will that leave me?”

She moaned, looking back at him over her shoulder. “I can cum more than once! I’ve done it before. When I get too excited watching you and I can’t hold back. Sometimes I cum two or three times when I watch you.”

_Fuck_.

He groaned and stood still, trying to rein himself in a bit. Just _imagining_ her having multiple orgasms while she watched him jerk off was getting him too close to losing control.

He needed to take the edge off a bit, and maybe she _could_ use a bit more priming. He crouched down behind her smoothly and pulled her bottom apart enough to allow room for his mouth on her slick cunt. She gasped as he started to explore her folds with his tongue. He teased her for a moment before settling his lips around her swollen little clit and flicked his tongue in circles around her.

“Oh, _fuck_! Oh, Kylo, just like that!”

She panted, pushing her cunt further into his face. He gave a muffled groan, his nose smushing against her entrance. He ate her pussy eagerly, ignoring his stifled breathing in order to focus solely on her. She rocked and wriggled against him, riding his face for all she was worth. He felt her stiffen up and he worked her even faster, wrapping his lips around her clit and sucking.

She gasped and shuddered.

“Oh, Kylo. Oh, _Kylo_! Oh, fuck, I’m gonna _cum_!”

Her legs were shaking and she sobbed as she soaked him with her flavor. Her cum dripped down his chin, beading down his jacket to puddle onto the concrete floor between his feet. He licked her slowly, working her down from her orgasm, her whole body twitching with every swipe before she pulled back from him with a whine.

He stood back up slowly and leaned over her to wipe his mouth on the back of her teeshirt. He kissed between the dimples on her lower back again and she gasped, her body shivering under his touch. He grinned down at her.

“What’s the matter, sweetheart? Too sensitive?”

She panted and nodded, melting under his touch.

He hummed and then swatted her behind. She cried out and jumped, her legs shaking as they tried to hold her up.

“That’s too bad. You _begged_ to cum, promised you could do it three times. And now you have to deal with the consequences of her cocky mouth.”

He tugged at the zipper of his leather pants. The damned thing was a pain in the ass to get on and off when he _wasn’t_ ridiculously aroused. He finally freed himself with a sigh and leaned back to look down at the mess he’d made of sweet little Rey. He gave a shaky sigh, stroking himself for a moment and just basking in the sight of her debauched before him.

He leaned over her once more, one hand planted on the dryer next to her hip and the other guiding himself toward her tightness. He swirled the tip of his cock around in her wetness, bumping into her clit and making her jump and moan. He shushed her softly, running his free hand along her spine. She almost purred, arching her back deeper.

He slipped his hand down to her hip, pulling her wide open with his thumb so he could watch every inch of his cock as he sunk into her. She keened and hitched her hips higher to welcome him. He gave her a few shallow thrusts before bottoming out in her with a heavy exhale. He pulled back just as slowly before thrusting back into her with enough power to almost lift her off her feet.

She squealed his name and gasped, standing on her toes as he pounded into her ruthlessly. The machine jerked under them, scraping across the rough floor and bouncing against the wall with every slap of his hips against hers. He tried to be more gentle, tried not to just _jackhammer_ her into the sharp edge of the dryer. Honestly, he wasn’t an animal. But she felt too good; her silken heat wrapped around him, throbbing and dripping for him. It was all too much and he couldn’t hold it back.

He bent over her, losing himself to the feeling. His hair hung down into his face, sticking to his sweaty forehead and cheeks. His mouth hung open as he marveled at the feel of her beneath him. He wrapped one arm under her hips, trying to be at least a _little_ gentle, and the other hand grasped desperately for the console on the back of the dryer.

Sex had become almost mechanical ever since he had started selling it. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy it anymore; obviously, he still felt pleasure, but it all seemed to lose some of its mystery. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so out of control. Fucking Rey was _anything_ but mechanical. It wasn’t mundane or ordinary. It was fucking _fantastic_ , and he wasn’t sure if he’d _ever_ felt this good inside of a woman before.

“Oh, _fuck_ , Rey,” he moaned, dipping his face lower toward her. He moaned her name over and over like it was prayer. She was crying out below him, sometimes words and sometimes just whatever sound was ripped from her throat. She was sobbing for him, begging him to fuck her. Begging him to take her harder, to make her cum again.

At least he didn’t seem to be the only one who had lost all control. Anyone walking _near_ the laundry room would know what was going on in there.

He wasn’t going to last, not with this pace. Not with the way this felt. He pulled his hand from around her hip to slip down between her swollen folds. His aim was anything by surgical, he was too far gone to do much more than clumsily knead at her clit with his thick fingers as he pounded into her. But it was enough for her, she gasped and bucked against him. He felt her start to clench and _pulse_ around his cock and he groaned.

She was going to cum, he could feel it, could hear it in the plaintive turn of her voice. And he was struck with the sudden need to see her face as she came, as she fell into the abyss of pleasure while he fucked her. He pulled out of her, his cock and pants soaked with her arousal, and she squealed indignantly.

“I swear to _fuck_ , Kylo!”

He pulled her shoulder so her torso faced him and kissed her sloppily. “Please, Rey,” he murmured, his lips traveling across her jaw. “Turn around. Just want to _see_ you.”

She huffed and pushed him back a bit, turning over and hopping up onto the dryer. He pulled her hips closer to his, her bottom almost hanging off. She awkwardly yanked one leg completely out of her stretchy pants, the material hanging off the other leg. He could see the marks the dryer had left on her hips and thighs and it made him feel worse about how rough he was being. That was _definitely_ going to bruise.

But she yanked him back to her body again before he could contemplate it further, wrapping her legs around his hips and moaning desperately. He gracelessly prodded at her cunt with his cock until she reached down to guide him back in. He closed his eyes and groaned as he was enveloped in her once more.

He moaned her name again and easily fell back into the rhythm he had set up before. She leaned her head back, moaning and gasping. She planted her hands on the top of the dryer behind her to steady herself as he fucked her into oblivion. He could barely see her breasts bouncing below that fucking teeshirt and he growled in frustration. He fisted his hand in the material and twisted, pulling it up so he could watch those sweet little titties bounce with every thrust. She pulled the shirt from him and tossed it across the room haphazardly.

His naughty little Rey had forgone a bra today, and he thanked every God he could think of for laundry day. Her dusky, peaked nipples jiggled before him and he couldn’t help himself but to lean down and suck one into his mouth. She cried out and arched into him. He felt her fingers making their way through his hair. He groaned and flicked his eyes up to hers. Her mouth was open and she was watching him as he laved her breast. He sucked hard and stretched her tit out by the nipple and she squealed. He let it go with a pop, looking down at the reddened skin with pride. He gave her other breast the same treatment and he felt her clench around him frantically.

He stood back up and put all of his focus into fucking her relentlessly. She closed her eyes and gasped, her head tilting back to expose her long neck. He gave her an exceptionally hard thrust and she cried out, her eyes flying open.

“Look at me, Rey.”

She bit her lip, fixing her eyes on his.

“Look at me when you cum.”

She nodded, her pink, swollen lips falling open. She moaned almost soundlessly, looking down between their bodies to watch as he fucked her. He reached up to wrap his hand around the back of her head, his thumb caressing her cheek.

“Look at _me_ , Rey.”

She gasped and bit her lip, moaning aloud again.

“Gonna cum, Rey?”

She nodded, a moaned _yeah_ falling from her lips. He grinned.

“Yeah?”

He shifted the hand on her hip to put pressure on her clit with his thumb, right above where his cock was buried in her.

“Yes!”

He leaned his face closer in to hers. “Gonna cum on my cock, Rey?”

“ _Please_ , Kylo!”

He grinned at her almost viciously as he fucked her harder. Her thighs tightened around his hips, her feet scrabbling against him.

“Gonna cover my cock with your cum? Like you did to my face?”

Her sobbed _yes_ was the most delicious thing he’d ever heard. He swiped his thumb up and down her clit and her whole body started to quiver.

“Cum for me, Rey.”

She stiffened, choking on a moan. Her brows furrowed, her eyes darting between his almost in confusion. Like she couldn’t believe the way he was making her feel. Like she couldn’t believe the way her body was reacting to him. There was a stillness in the moment, like for just this second they were the only beings in the universe. She exhaled, the moment stretching out even longer, and then she gasped and the world seemed to restart. She shuddered and cried out. Everything about her tightened, her cunt, her thighs, her whole body, as she screamed in her pleasure for him. He was vaguely aware of her flooding him once more as she came, her juices splattering down against the dirty concrete floor like rain. And then she slumped against the dryer, completely boneless in the aftermath of her pleasure.

Seeing her so spent, for him, was almost enough to send him over the edge himself. He slammed his hips against hers uncontrollably for a moment as he looked down at the pleased woman before him.

“ _Fuck_ , Rey. I’m gonna cum,” he mumbled, pulling out at the last possible moment. He kissed her hard and she moaned, trying to keep up with him in her dazed state. He pulled her from the dryer and helped her kneel on the floor instead. She bit her lip and looked up at him expectantly. He groaned at the sight of her like that, just ready and waiting for his cum.

He yanked off the glove from his right hand with his teeth. He moaned, tasting her pussy on the leather. She reached up, placing one hand on his thick thigh and the other wrapping into his waistband. He held her face steady with one hand and started to pump himself quickly with the right.

It didn’t take him long, just a few long strokes before he was moaning her name and cumming all over her sweet face. The first pearls of his pleasure fell on her chin before she opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. He groaned, watching as he filled her mouth with the white, sticky proof of his lust, a good amount falling onto her chin and cheeks to drip down onto her chest.

When he was sated he moaned and gasped, dropping his cock to rest both hands on her shoulders to help himself stand. He gulped, looking down at her as she swallowed his cum. He chuckled, watching her lick her lips. She was _so_ fucking sexy. He swiped a thumb across the droplets on her chin, sweeping them up to her lips so she could drink as much of him down as possible. She leaned forward and gave his still-hard tip a saucy lick. He shuddered and she bit her lip, grinning up at him.

“ _Fuck_ , Rey.”


End file.
